1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyors and, more particularly, to a conveying apparatus including cleaning means which is useful in a crop material handling device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of machines known as tilt-tub bale processors has gained widespread acceptance in recent years. The tub of such processors, as the name implies, may be tilted 90-degrees about a horizontal axis for loading large, round bales of hay by scooping the bales from the ground as the machine is backed toward and into them. Once loaded, the tub is returned to an upright position and the chopping rotor of the processor disintegrates the materials and directs the latter through a discharge spout. An example of a tilt-tub processor is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,361, dated May 15, 1984.
The discharge spout of conventional processors extends only a short distance outboard the processor such that material disintegrated by the rotor is propelled through the spout by the rotor. However, where it is desired that the material be delivered directly from the processor to a trough or bunk, it becomes necessary to employ additional means to transport the material from the spout to the desired location.
A conveyor may be employed as an attachment to the processor which forms an extension of the spout and which provides additional means for delivering processed material to a location remote from the spout. However, in known conveyors of this type, several problems exist. For example, regardless of the structure used to seal the sides of the conveyor belt from leakage, material incidentally finds its way between the upper and lower runs of the belt and into the inside of the conveyor belt assembly. This material, in turn, tends to vibrate toward the rollers at opposite ends of the conveyor assembly and causes the rollers to become heavy-laden with the material. As a result of this occurrence, the rollers become oversized and the belt begins to track strangely and may flop around, thus resulting in premature deterioration of the belt and the rollers. In addition, the material tends to work into the bearings supporting the rollers causing them also to fail prematurely.
Because material is continuously able to work its way between the upper and lower runs of the belt, the conveyor eventually will clog up and the belt will not run at all, or may slip on its power roller. In order to remedy the problem, an operator may have to stop the processor after every few bales have been processed in order to unplug the materials and clean out the conveyor. It is desired that a conveyor assembly be constructed which will remedy these problems without requiring such frequent service.